A Love Between Two Tributes
by Girl-Got-Bread
Summary: This is a short story about Johanna and Haymitch's love and how it came to be.


When a tribute wins The Hunger Games he/she gose back to the Capitol to mentor the next set of tributes. That is how Haymitch and Johanna's love happened. They both met after Johanna won The Hunger Games. When Haymitch seen Johanna for the first time she was screaming at next years tributes, and when Johanna seen Haymitch for the first time he was at the bar. They both thought to themselfs that they both wouldn't be anything more then co mentors.

Years past and nothing changed. They barley spoke two words to each other. Until the year of The 74th Annual Hunger Games. This year is know for the star- crossed- lovers bit with Katniss and Peeta. It is also known for two tributes winning in one Hunger Games. But, what the Capitol citizens didn't know and what the people in the districts didn't know is it was also the first year that two mentors and ex tributes from different districts and different Games fell in love.

Johanna was traveling and exploring different floors. When she finally got to the 12th floor she was so tired and so stressed because being the only girl victor left from district 7 no one ever got her point of view anymore. She felt angry because of this. The last thing she remembered was coming out of the elevator and walking 5 steps then falling. When she woke up she felt wet and smelled like Brandy. As she opened her eyes Haymitch was standing over her screaming " Wake up!" She was so alarmed she sat up and punched him directly in his mouth. " What is the big idea!" she said when she finally got to her feet. "Sorry" he said trying to get up."I was trying to get you up so you didn't get in trouble for being up here." " Well, I didn't need you to help I could have gotten up if I wanted to!" She said in a stern voice. " You can thank me later. Come on let me by you a drink." Haymitch said sighing. " That is the least you can do for poaring Brandy on me." Johanna said as she pushed past Haymitch to press the elevator button.

When they got to the bar Johanna's anger changed to silence. " What is wrong ? Cat got your tounge?" Haymitch said in a sarcastic voice. " No! Hey, how come you are an alcoholic? Mr. Have to help everyone."" What's it to you! Huh, why are you asking me this?" Haymitch said in a tense voice. " Well, after the Games something happens to every victor, either you are an alcoholic, always angry, or addicted to drugs because the Capitol dose something to the victor, or if they can't get to the victor they get to the one thing that the victor cares about the most. So, why are you an alcoholic?" After they sit in silence for a while Haymitch, holding back tears says" Well, believe it at one point I was good looking. I was the face of Panem."" I remember that!" Johanna says interrupting Haymitch."Anyway," Haymitch continues " After the Games the Capitol asked me to go there and do some buisness deal. When I told them no and that I had enough going back and fourth between district 12 and the Capitol. They told me ok they said it was fine." It is getting harder and harder for Haymitch to go on. " So the next day I was walking home from the Hob when I heard a scream. I dropped everything and ran home. When I got there my girl and my whole family was laying on the ground. Not moving, not breathing, not even making a sound. And on the table there was a note that said"You should've came back to the Capitol." That's why I am an alcoholic, because the Capitol took my life away, just like that." Johanna didn't know what to say. She finally worked up the nerve to say" I am so sorry Haymitch." Haymitch turned to her and said "It's not your falt Johanna, why don't we leave and I will walk you back to your room."

Every day after that even when The Hunger Games was going on they both made time for each other. They would have a few drinks and just talk. Talk about what it was like to live in different districts and talk about what there lives where back home. When Katniss and Peeta won and that year's Hunger Games was over they both said there goodbyes and said they were looking forward to seeing each other again. When Johanna was going to be a tribute in the Hunger Games again Haymitch was very upset. He thought this was the Capitol doing this to him because he talked bad about them. He felt that feeling when that day happened to him, and he was ready to rebel. When Johanna got some free time from training and being coached Haymitch grabbed her and took her to his room." Johanna, you have to tell me why you are so angry all the time." Haymitch said in frustration "Why?" "I will explain when you tell me. It will be much easier when you just tell me." He said grabbing her hand tight. Looking down at her had she said" Ok, Haymitch, I trust you, ok."

Johanna was looking around the room. She was nervous. She never told the story of what the Capitol did to her."Well" she started." After winning the Games I felt like a monster. I guess the thought of people dyeing really got to me. When I got home my mother and two sisters tried to help me but it was no use. One day I just cracked I got out of bed and stormed out of the house. Before my family could get to me I ran to the town square and started screaming" The Capitol can kiss my butt. I hate you." stuff like that. When my mom finally got contol of me she put me in bed and made me eat some sleep syrup. When I woke up the next day amd went down stairs." she paused and tears stared poaring from her eyes." I went down stairs and my sisters were lying on the ground dead. And my mother she was sitting on the floor surrounded by blood. With an axe in her chest. Saying" Johanna, I love you. This is not your fault, I love you." and then she just died." silence over came the streaming down Johanna's face." I guess I am just a family person, you know?" Haymitch knelt down beside her and said"Johanna, I am starting a rebellion with the new gamemaker, because I want to save Katniss and Peeta." He stops talking for a moment and looks into her eyes." And I want to save you." Then, very slow after wiping the tears from her face, kisses her so gentle and so sweet. Then he looks at her and says " When this is all over we can live happily together. Even with our problems that we will still have to face. We can still be happy." A smile comes on Johanna's face "Together" she said.


End file.
